1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood treatment device, in particular to a dialyzer, comprising means for the carrying out of a blood treatment, in particular a dialysis treatment, and/or to a device comprising means for the filling of a mobile apparatus with and/or for the emptying of a mobile apparatus of a treatment fluid, in particular a dialysis fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dialyzers are known from the prior art in which the dialysis fluid is not prepared during a treatment, but in which rather the total amount of dialysis fluid required for a dialysis treatment is provided in a tank prior to the treatment. Dialyzers of this type are also called “batch-type” dialyzers.
It is furthermore known from the prior art in accordance with WO 2008/104367 A2 to connect these devices to a mobile unit in which the dialysis fluid is prepared and from which the prepared dialysis fluid is filled into the tank of the dialyzer.
Mobile apparatus for the transport of dialysis fluids are furthermore known from DE 103 13 965 B3 and from AU 40178/85.
It is the underlying object of the present invention to further develop a device of the initially named kind such that it can be connected in a simple and reliable manner to a mobile apparatus in which the treatment fluid, in particular the dialysis fluid, is present or which is to be filled with a treatment fluid.